reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Antoine
Antoine de Bourbon, King of Navarre, Duke of Vendome '(English: ''Anthony),' is the older brother of Louis de Bourbon, Prince of Condé. His lust for power — specifically power over France — might just outweigh his brother's loyalty to Francis.http://tvline.com/2014/10/21/greys-anatomy-spoilers-amelia-addiction-season-11-ask-ausiello/ He is Head of the 'House of Bourbon', a cadet branch of the French royal family. Under the Salic law, he is the first in the French line of succession after the ruling '''House of Valois ', which is currently King Charles and his younger brothers. He is portrayed by English actor, Ben Aldridge. Early Life TBA ''Throughout Reign'' Season Two *''Blood for Blood'' (Mentioned) Louis Condé mentioned his brother was the King of Navarre and had recently become a Protestant, possibly another reason for their nephew's death, Emile Condé at the hands of Catholic thugs. *''Acts of War'' (Mentioned) Louis Condé once again mentioned his brother while talking with Sebastian and King Francis. *''Mercy'' Louis Condé mentioned he was on his way to visit his brother, but turned back after hearing news of the attack. Antoine de Bourbon was in his little brothers room, awaiting his return. When he did, they greeted each other distantly. Louis asked if he had been behind the attacks earlier, and Antoine assured him he was not. He then requested to know why his letters had become fewer in more in-between. Asking him if he was in love with the Queen. Antoine makes his first appearance in Mercy. In Getaway, he is throwing a party and asks Louis Condé to seduce Mary. Then starts naming people to make love to each other whether they are married or not. In Sins of the Past, he asks Mary and Francis for money to help French Protestant refuges. Antoine thinks that Bash killed his brother Marcus in the Italian Wars. He also flirts with Kenna to confirm whether or not Bash killed Marcus. It is found out that Elizabeth I has offered the money to support Navarre. He gets his money and then around Bash pretends to be drunk so he can get answers. Personality In addition to being charming and sexy, he’s also described as a bad influence. Physical Appearance King Antoine is tall and handsome, with brown hair and brown eyes. He also has a light beard and mustache which he keeps neatly trimmed. He wears expensive clothes and a crown which befit his status as King of Navarre. Relationships He is married to Queen Jeanne. She is dying of a tumor and doesn't wish to see him. Now, he has taken a liking to Kenna and has asked her to marry him. He has told her he'll give her a life full of freedom. Appearances Gallery Season Two RE211a_0119b_595_STV_Main_White_TV.jpg RE211a_0155b_595_STV_Main_White_TV.jpg RE211a_0172b_595_STV_Main_White_TV.jpg RE211a_0203b_595_STV_Main_White_TV.jpg RE215a 0226b 595 STV Main White TV.jpg 216b 0266b FULL.jpg RE216a 0077b FULL.jpg RE213 0357b.jpg RE213 0182b.jpg RE213 0173b.jpg RE214a 0184r.JPG Season Three RE303a 0071b.jpg RE303a 0096b.jpg RE303b 0069b.jpg Trivia *He is married to Jeanne III, Queen Regnant of Navarre. **He is King of Navarre through marriage, not by birth right. *Jeanne was very much in love with him, but he was not loyal to her. *He died in 1562 at age 44. *He had 5 children with his wife and one illegitimate son, Charles, with mistress Louise de La Béraudière de l'Isle Rouhet. *His son Henry IV, King of France, was the first king of the House of Bourbon. **Henry IV was also the son-in-law of Henry and Catherine, as he was married to their daughter Margaret. References Category:Character Category:Season Two Character Category:Noble Category:Male Character Category:King Category:Help Needed Category:House of Bourbon Category:Royal Category:French Category:Season Three Character